Bookworm to Prankster
by Albi1
Summary: Hermione is having more fun after Year Four, Fred Weasley takes noticed and wants her to join the life of pranks and fun. But theres a twist, they are both completely in love with eachother.
1. Beginning to Have Fun

**This is just going to be a short story, it a 20 chapter story, maybe only 10 or 5, depends. I'm not gonig to upload a chapter everyday either, maybe once every 3 or 4 days. I didn't plan of making a new story (shot me if I make another one) I'm going to work on Laws of Engagement, I swear. I have some great ideas for it, maybe I'll put things that actually happened to me in it, probably not but you never know.**

**A/N Do not own the characters**

**R&R please? Virtual hugs for reviewing, or virtual cookies XD**

* * *

Hermione Granger never thought she would ever fall for someone so different than her. He was a trouble-maker, prankster, he flirted with the girls all the time, all except his sister of course. Hermione doesn't know how many he'd kiss, but whenever she saw him with another girl, she got this feeling inside her, like she wanted to curse the lucky girl that had him flirting with her. As far as she can remember, he never once flirted with her, picked on her sure, tried to prank her. He probably thinks she hates him, she's always getting angry at him, but when the day ends, she regrets it, and sometimes she's in tears for doing it. The only person she told about this was his sister, her best girl friend, Ginny Weasley, Ginny thinks it ridiculous how Hermione is acting, and that she overheard her brother telling George about his feelings for Hermione, and that he is worried that Hermione doesn't like him back. Hermione denies it, like the one guy she really likes, likes her back, that's impossible to her. She's the bookworm, the prefect, the girl who no one likes romantically, as a friend yeah, but not the other way. She doesn't even think she's pretty, not one guy has check her out, or so she thought. What she doesn't know is that a lot of guys has, even Draco Malfoy did. The guy who apparently doesn't like her, but does, checks her out every time he sees her, she doesn't realize it.

The story begins with Hermione and her dream guy sitting in the living room of the Burrow, it's late, and the only people awake are them, Ginny, and Harry. Hermione is sitting the as far as she can get from Fred Weasley. Which is really hard to do, considering she's sitting in between Harry and Fred, Ginny sitting on Harry's lap, and the fact that Fred keeps moving closer to her whenever possible.

"So, Mione, are you looking forward to going to back to Hogwarts?" Fred asked, he looked at his nails, as if looking for imaginary dirt in them.

Hermione looked at him, school just ended a couple weeks ago, and he's already asking about the coming year, "Umm, well, it is school; of course I'm looking forward to it. But I need two months to relax, you know, take a bit of a break." Hermione changed while she was visiting her parents, grew up a bit. Fred noticed that she's not a little girl anymore, her hair was tamer, she filled out, but can still act like a school freak, but not as much. She has been having more fun, acting fun, cracking jokes when the timing is perfect.

"Yeah, I think everyone needs to relax, but it seems like you've been having fun, I think you want to prank lil Ronniekins," Fred laughed, but he was serious at the same time.

Hermione looked at the floor, and then she laughed, really loud too. Fred looked at Harry and Ginny, they had the same look on their faces too, like Hermione turned insane or something, "Mione, are you okay?" Ginny asked worried but still had an edge of laughter coming on.

Hermione took some deep breaths to calm down, "Yes, I'm okay, I just can't believe Fred said that," Then she starting laughing again.

"Why can't you believe it? I mean you have been doing things you don't usually do. It's almost like you got laid or something while you were with your family," Ginny laughed, Harry knew about Fred's feelings for Hermione too, so naturally, he looked at Fred with a sympatric look. Fred looked away, he felt something odd in his stomach, like someone hit him with a broomstick.

"It's getting late, George is probably wondering why I'm not in the room yet..." Fred made up some lame excuse to leave; he didn't want to hear if Hermione was seeing someone. He stood up; Hermione stopped laughing, and looked at him strangely.

"Uh, Fred, George is at Alicia's. How can he be worrying about you not being in the room?" Hermione asked. she didn't want Fred to leave just yet. She noticed Fred's face was getting red, 'Is he mad or embarrassed?' she asked herself. She decided to grab his arm so he can't leave her just yet, "Please don't go, who else would I use as a pillow?" she laughed, thankfully Fred chuckled too. Harry and Ginny took this chance to leave. Fred sat back down, this time Hermione moved closer, she layed her head on his shoulder, "I didn't laid while I was at my parents house, I just thought that I should have fun while I can,"

* * *

**I dunno where this story is going, hope you liked it. New poll up in my profile, check it =P**


	2. Planning & Hormonal

**Sorry it took so long! I writing chapters for my other story, don't worry, I'm going to make another chapter as soon as I post this one.**

**R&R please!**

* * *

Fred looked at the girl of his dreams sleeping on his lap, the two of them talked until she fell asleep on him, so he couldn't get up and go to his own room, not that he minded having her with him.

"You're perfect, I don't want you ever to change..." Fred whispered to her, she moved a little, "I wish you knew how much I love you," he started to play with her hair, "I know you probably think I'm not the right one for you, but if you gave me a chance, I could show you-"

Hermione was listening to Fred talk, she smiled a little, and she didn't want Fred to think she was awake yet though, she wanted to hear more.

"- I loved you since the day I met you, that day was the best day of my life," he smiled at thought of Hermione's first year at Hogwarts, "Your hair was a mess back then, but it was beautiful at the same time. Hermione moved, she turned to face Fred, a big smile on her face, "You're awake?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah, obviously, so you loved me since my first year?" her smile got bigger if possible.

Fred nodded unsurely, 'Oh Merlin, what was I thinking, spilling my heart out like this...' he thought.

Hermione smirked, "I'm going to give you a chance, prove it to me that you're the one for me," Hermione already knew he was one for her, but then again, she's only fifteen, she's going into her fifth year. She sat up and looked at Fred, he was pale, "Fred? Are you okay? You're getting really pale..."

"Huh? Uhh...umm...I'm f-fine..." Fred frowned a little, "I...uh...have to go..." he stood up quickly and walked fast up the stairs.

Hermione felt tears form, 'I'm so stupid!' she thought, she pulled her knees up and hugged them. She felt like screaming, but it was 3 am in the morning. She got an idea, if Fred was so frightened of being with her, then she'll show him what he's missing out on, she smiled to herself, her planned was forming in her mind. She got up and made her way to the staircase, she quietly made her way to Ginny's room, and she was sharing with Hermione. She opened the door slightly and slipped in, Ginny was awake though.

"Mione, where have you been?" Ginny asked smiling, she looked tired though.

"I was downstairs with Fred," she told Ginny was happened, and especially what Fred was whispered to her while she pretended to sleep. When she finished, Ginny looked like she was going to cry, "Hormonal much, Gin?" Hermione laughed.

"Oh shut up, it's not my fault..." Ginny said quietly, "Anyways, you're planning on making Fred jealous? How? With who?" she changed the subject.

Hermione frowned a little, "Don't change the subject on me, Ginny; I want to know why it isn't your fault,"

Ginny looked down, "I'm..." she looked up with tears rolling down her cheeks, "Mione, I messed up..."

* * *

**So, Hermione knows Fred loves her, even though she heard it from Ginny before, but she didn't believe her. And what do you is happening with Ginny? lol, I already planned the rest of the story out =P Haha, if I put things in the story that sound like Taylor Swift songs, it's because I'm going to be listening to her while writing this story, it gives me ideas and such, lol, I normally don't like country songs, but she's awesome haha**


	3. Angry & Boxers

**lol, I know, I know, third chapter I posted, one was for my other story, I had an inspiration to write today, I dunno, whenever I write, it feels like I'm in another world you know? I guess it's like my get away, it's nice, like whenever I'm writing another chapter or anything, it plays out in my mind, like a movie actually, and I start typing away. Anyways, I wanna thanks anyone who's ever reviewed on any of my stories, especially nowadays, they really brighten my day, it like, I feel really happy, I guess that's why my year was hard for me, because I knew I should update my stories, anyways, I really appreciate the reviews. =]**

* * *

"You messed up? How?" Hermione asked, she started worrying for youngest Weasley, she's only fourteen.

Ginny looked down at her stomache, "I'm...Hermione, please help me...I'm so scared, I don't what to do," the girl cried out, "Mum will kill me if she find out, Ron would definitely hurt Harry, I don't even want to imagine what the twins would do,"

Hermione was confused, "Gin, tell what's wrong, if I know, I might be able to help you," Hermione was worried now, the poor girl started crying harder now.

"I'm pregnant," Ginny said flatly.

Hermione's jaw dropped, "You're...You're...how? Wait don't tell me how, I didn't know you and Harry were...Ginny, this is horrible!" Hermione started panicking.

"Mione, calm down, I'm the one who has to deal with this, and you're acting like it's you going through with this," Ginny started getting angry, "It's not like you're pregnant! Even if you were, then again you'll probably end up like me soon enough,"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Hermione asked hotly.

"Or like you and Fred didn't already shag, that's probably what you two were doing downstairs," Ginny answered angrily.

Hermione didn't want to take this, "For your information, I didn't kiss Fred! And why do you care about who I'm with!" Hermione stood up, and walked swiftly to out the door, she couldn't believe Ginny, getting angry at her over nothing. Hermione found herself at Fred's door, she doesn't even remember walking. She knocked on the door, she heard a bang, then a groan, and the door opened revealing a very tired Fred, who was holding his forehead.

"Mione?" he squinted, "What are you doing here? Are you crying?"

She didn't realize the tears until he said it, "C-can I stay with you?" she asked weakly,

He nodded and moved over for Hermione to come in, she walked in, the room smelt like potions, "Did you bring some clothes to change into or were you hoping to borrow some of mine?" he asked laughing.

Hermione looked at her clothes, she forgot to change in pyjamas, "Do you mind?" her voice was cracked.

"Of course I don't mind," he walked over to a pile of clothes, he found an old sweater his Mum gave him for Christmas, and some clean boxers. He walked over to her, "Here, don't worry, the boxers are freshly cleaned,"

Hermione smiled, she took the clothes, "Thanks..." she looked around, she started to blush, "Um, could you um..."

For a second Fred didn't know what the problem was, then it hit him, he started going red, "Um, how about I go out of the room?" he suggested, he walked to the door, he took another glance at Hermione, and smiled a sweet smile to her, she returned it.

Once Fred shut the door, she quickly changed; the sweater smelt like Fred, it was a little big on her though, she couldn't believe she was wearing his boxers though. She quickly went to the door and opened it, she saw Fred leaning against the wall, he looked scared, and he was getting pale again.

"Fred, I'm...uh...done," Hermione said nervously.

Fred opened his eyes, he smiled at Hermione, "You look great, Mione," he smiled to himself, she was wearing the sweater with the large "F" on it, "You can keep those by the way, use it in the dorms when you get lonely,"

Hermione was confused, "You have one more year at Hogwarts though...wait, are you saying you're going to leave! Fred, please tell me you're not planning on leaving!" Hermione didn't realise she started crying until Fred hugged and wiped the tears away.

"Don't worry, Mione, I'm not going to leave as long as you want me there," he whispered, "Are you still going to give me a chance though?"

"Yes..."

* * *

**The third chapter of the story! Hope you like it, I really enjoyed escaping my life for a few hours, though, I was brought back because someone wanted me to accept a webcam thing =/ I kinda harsh, but well, it's late, and I'm tired and I'm trying to escape my life, I had great ideas going off in my mind, and after that, I forgot it all! lol, my dog is snoring XD**

**Review please **=}


End file.
